


I'm Here

by Parkkrys



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Clones, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), but wolffe is there, fox is a bit of a dick, young fox - Freeform, young wolffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Fox knew he was a bit different from the others and his life on Kamino was hell. Thankfully his best friend Wolffe is there for him as they count down the days where they get to leave the kriffing planet.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was my gift to Slyside on the Clone Haven Discord server! I hope you like

They weren’t from the same batch but they were in the same classes. They were the small group that were supposed to be the best, to be better than the CT’s and to lead them into battle. To work along a jedi which they all had their different opinions on. Fox didn’t trust them, didn’t see why they were going to fight a war with their Jedi code not getting in the way to get done, what needed to be done. 

Wolffe, Fox had found, had no opinion on them. It was frustrating and curious at the same time and that was their very first conversation together. From there on Fox wanted to know more. 

“Wolffe?” Fox asked one day as they all just finished their tactical training for the day and Wolffe just hummed. He was always sleepy afterwards, Fox found it… cute. 

“Why do you not have an opinion on the Jedi?” 

“Because everyone is different Fox. It’s like us clones, sure we were bred for battle but there are some I know I don’t like and there are others that I do like. The Jedi will probably be the same way.” 

Fox never thought about it like that, he was impressed with that train of thought and certainly didn’t expect it from Wolffe of all brothers. He made sure to tell Wolffe exactly that and Wolffe just grinned at him as he gave him a shrug. Fox hated how easy some things came to Wolffe while Fox struggled. 

“Come on let’s spar,” Wolffe said because well, Fox was good at that. He loved sparring. 

“Okay, be prepared for me to hand you your ass Wolffe!” 

Fox was always the oldest, always looking after the younger CC’s and having their back when the trainer’s or Alpha got too much. Fox was also very different from the others, he wasn’t as brutal as Wolffe, or kicks like Cody. He was more feline like with his stance, he relied on speed and his flexibility to help him take down his opponent. 

Wolffe always teased him about it and it made him want to punch him sometimes. 

“You know that Alpha will try and make you adopt a more commander-like fighting stance right?” Wolffe had asked him the day they knew that Alpha was going to start taking over their training now that they were getting closer to the Jedi finding them. 

“Kriff off, Wolffe.” 

“No because you know I am right.” 

Fox sighed as he looked over at him, Wolffe was grinning widely as his eyes told him everything he needed to know. Wolffe wanted to get him mad, he hated it when Wolffe got into that mood. 

“I don’t care, I have my own way like you have yours.” 

“You mean my way that Alpha will approve of?” Wolffe asked with a smirk and Fox just glared. 

“Wolffe?” 

“Yes?” 

“Shut up or I will punch you in the face,” Fox hissed and Wolffe just rolled his eyes at him in retaliation. 

“No you won’t.” 

What do you mean I won’t?” Fox hissed and Wolffe the bastard only chuckled at him. He hated it when he did that. 

“I mean you won’t Fox. I am your best friend here and training is in twenty minutes so we will both get into trouble if we show up with bruised faces,” Wolffe pointed out and Fox glared. If looks could kill, Wolffe would be dead right about now. 

“I hate it when you’re right.” 

“I know, I love it,” Wolffe said, Fox could feel the smugness and he punched him in the arm, smiling at the yelp he got in return, “What was that for?” 

“You know exactly what that was for.” 

Wolffe glared and Fox just flashed him a smile before he stood up, “Let’s get going. You know how Alpha is.” 

“If you’re on time then you are late,” Wolffe grumbled and Fox just nodded. 

Alpha was the type of trainer that if you are not fifteen to ten minutes early you are late and that resulted in doing suicides and getting their asses handed to them by the man himself. It was never pleasant and they were already treated horrible enough as it is. Cody always said that he treated them the way they should expect to be treated out there with the natborns and Fox understood that, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. 

“Fox.”

“What now Wolffe?” Fox asked as they made their way through pristine white walls, it was such a drag but it was all they had ever known. 

“You know I have your back right?” 

“Of course I know that Wolffe. You always do,” Fox said softly after bumping their shoulders together. They had something growing between them but Fox didn’t dare try to name it. Instead he just gave Wolffe a grin as they leaned against the wall outside their training room, watching as the other CC’s arrived early like they did. 

Looks like they were saved when all of them arrived before Alpha did and they could all see that the man was impressed with them all. 

“Afternoon cadets, are we ready to begin class?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Excellent, let’s get started then.” 

“Kriff off!” Fox snarled. He was minding his own business before a small CT cadet bumped into him. The young cadet was one of the ones that had a genetic difference that Fox was surprised didn’t get him culled as wide amber eyes stared up at him in fear and the young blond cadet stumbled back. 

“I-I’m sorry.” 

“Watch where you are going then alright?” Fox hissed and the young cadet just nodded quickly. 

“FOX!” 

He twirled around to see Cody glaring at him. He hated it when his younger brother was upset with him. 

“Rex come here,” Cody said softly and the young cadet moved quickly to hide behind him, “Fox be nice to your younger vode. All he did was bump into you.” 

“He should have been watching where he was going Cody.” 

Fox could see that the other CC’s were watching the scene and Wolffe walked towards them to stand by Fox’s side. He knew that Wolffe knew exactly what was going on. 

“Doesn’t mean you have to try and bite his head off.” 

“He’s got a point Fox,” Bly muttered and Fox just crossed his arms. 

“Got a little shadow huh Kote?” Wolffe asked and Cody just shrugged as Rex stared at them all with wide eyes. 

“Everyone, this is Rex, he will be hanging out with us from now on,” Cody stated and all the other’s nodded. No one usually went against anything Kote said to them all. They all knew that he was Alpha’s favourite. 

“Is this the one that helped you?” Ponds asked and they all were impressed. They all heard the story of a CT smashing Kote into the wall and a younger CT had stood up to the older one and managed to drag him down to the infirmary. 

Cody just nodded proudly and Fox just scoffed. 

“Fox, give him a chance. It’s not everyday that you meet such a brave kid,” Wolffe said to him even though he just nodded at Rex who smiled shyly back at him. 

“Fine.” 

With that he watched as the other CC’s adopted the younger CT into their pack, teaching the young one all he wanted to know. Even protected him from the other CT’s that thought he was an easy target to pick on because of his blond hair. It was cute in some ways and Fox found himself being nice to Rex even if they never got to know each other. 

“Hey,” Wolffe whispered and Fox just looked at him, “I’m proud of you.” 

Fox felt his face grow hot as he looked away, it always made him flustered when Wolffe would say something like that. 

“Thank you.” 

Wolffe just smiled and Fox tried to ignore the beating of his heart as he smiled back. 

“We are almost out huh?” Wolffe asked and Fox nodded. 

“I heard a jedi was here yesterday and fought Jango outside in the rain.” 

Wolffe whistled and Fox nodded, it wasn’t easy to fight in the rain without a helmet on but apparently this Jedi did a good job holding his own against Jango. 

“That means we are going to be out of here any day then,” Wolffe stated and Fox once again nodded. 

The thought was scary in its own way, their life on Kamino was all they had ever known. To go out in the galaxy and to experience so much colour and life that wasn’t another vod was, in some ways overwhelming. 

“I wonder what will happen to us out there?” Fox asked and Wolffe just shrugged. He didn’t have the answer and Fox didn’t expect him too. 

“Guess we will find out soon.” 

They fell into silence after that as they moved throughout the halls mindlessly. They weren't sure what to do but they knew that the Kamino people were stressed. They knew that the life they had was about to get a lot more busy and a lot more dangerous but Fox knew Wolffe lived for that danger. He was excited to get out there and learn. 

Fox on the other hand wasn’t sure if he was ready for that headache but he will take it as it goes. One step at a time he thought to himself. One step at a time. 

“Maybe we can also figure this out?” Wolffe asked as he took Fox’s hand into his own, intertwining their hands together. Fox flushed as he bit his lip. 

“I would like that.” 

They both just smiled at each other and with that they were leaning their foreheads together. They were ready to face this, as long as they were always there for each other Fox thinks they will be fine. They would be perfectly fine. 


End file.
